You keep me hanging on
by Four's Fanfiction
Summary: Whilst Applejack is at another of Pinkies parties, she just can't get her mind off a certain Unicorn.


**A/N: **MLP:FiM belongs to Lauren Faust. This story was meant purely for fun and possibly more nefarious reasons.

* * *

><p>Applejack sighed as she watched Rarity chattin' it up with Twilight and Spike across the room. Pinkie Pie had decided to throw another random party, this time for the recent discovery of a new frosting flavor. "What more reason could you need to throw a party?" She had said when she delivered the invention to Applejack earlier that day. Usually the orange earth pony would be all up for one of Pinkies parties, but lately Applejack had been feelin' a little down. The reason? Rarity.<p>

Taking a gulp of some punch, Applejack kept trying to cheer herself up, but no matter what she did her mind always came back to the same white unicorn that had been making her feel so many things for so long. The way her hair shined in the sunlight, her slight accent, even the way her lips looked when she pouted, all these things made Applejack want to just run up to Rarity and kiss her right on the lips. "Like ah'd ever have the courage to do that." She mumbled to herself.

"Courage to do what silly?" Applejack nearly had a heart attack from the sudden appearance of Pinkie Pie, who was for some reason wearing a large pink cupcake on her head.

"Uh, s'nothin' really Pinkie, just well..." Applejack blushed. What was she supposed to say to Pinkie, that she was madly in love with Rarity and that every minute around the unicorn made her nearly go crazy with desire? "Ah'm just having trouble getting the courage to tell someone how ah feel about'em."

"Ooooooooh!" Pinkie began bouncing up and down, her face lit up brighter than a sparkler. "You're finally gonna' tell Rarity how you wanna' just smooch her sooooooo bad huh?"

Applejack nearly spit out her punch all over the pink pony before her, but managed to choke it down and look supremly surprised at how Pinkie knew so much. "But, how did ya'-"

Pinkie wrapped her arm around Applejack, smashing their cheeks together. "Silly filly, I know everything." As absurd as the statement sounded, Applejack really couldn't find any fault in what Pinkie had just said. "And besides, if it were any more obvious even Rainbow Dash would've figured it out."

"Huh?" Dash shouted, wobbly moving around the party nearly drunk off her flank.

"Nothing Dashie!" Turning her attention back to Applejack, Pinkie patted the orange earth pony on the shoulder. "Now if I know anything about anything, which I totally do, it's that when it comes to courage then you're the pony for the job." She frowned, tapping her chin before giggling. "Also you do have the Element of Honesty so there's that."

Applejack sighed dejectedly, looking down at the floor. "Don'tcha think ah know that? But how am ah supposed ta' know if Rar'll even feel the same way?"

In a moment that would cause even Princess Celestia to be surprised, Pinkie Pie removed the cupcake hat from her head and smiled kindly at her orange friend. "Tis' better to have loved and lost, than to have never loved at all."

"...Wow Pinkie, that was really deep."

Giggling, Pinkie shrugged her shoulders and put her hat back on. "I know right? Uh-oh, looks like Dashie's in trouble."

Turning around, Applejack saw that Rainbow Dash was standing drunkenly on the arm of a couch, trying her hardest to stabilize. "Awright, everyone watch this! Ima' jump from this couch, to that chair without using my wings!" Dash tried steadying herself once more before holding her arms outward. "I'm the Queen of the world!" Jumping forward, Dash made it halfway before falling and crashing onto a lamp. "Agghh! My pride! And my knee!"

Applejack laughed quietly to herself as she watched Pinkie rush over and try to perform first-aid on Dash. Looking over across the room, she saw that Rarity was now over by the punch bowl, and alone. Taking one last gulp of punch herself, Applejack decided it was now or never and headed over to the unicorn of her desires. "Uh, hi ya' Rarity." She said when she reached the punch bowl.

Turning around, Rarity laid those perfectly beautiful eyes on Applejack, smiling happily as she did. "Why dah'ling it's so good to see you!"

Applejack blinked. "Really?" She couldn't remember the last time Rarity looked more happy since Applejack had met her. Come to think of it, she hadn't ever seen the unicorn as flushed as right now either.

Giggling, Rarity nodded her head in agreement. "Yes, you see I think Rainbow and I were drinking from the bowl Berry Punch had...prepared." Another giggle erupted from the unicorn, causing Applejack to bite her bottom lip from how wonderful it sounded. "And now I don't think I'm really that fit to walk home by myself. Would you be a dear and," Rarity suddenly pushed herself up against Applejack, their faces nearly touching. "Escort me home."

Applejack gulped, she could feel Rarity's hot breath coming down on her lips, and she wished she could just kiss the unicorn right then and there. But deep down she knew it wouldn't be right, not with Rarity in her current position. "Ah reckon ah could." She choked out, causing Rarity to throw her arms up in the air happiness.

"Mah'velous! Now I'm quite unstable at the moment, so I'll have to lean on you." She didn't wait for the other pony to respond, just leaning herself against Applejack. "I do hope you don't mind."

"N-nah' that's fine." Applejack responded as she leaded Rarity out of the party, just catching sight of a knocked out Rainbow Dash getting wrapped up in gauze by Pinkie.

* * *

><p>Once outside Applejack had little problem leading Rarity on her way back to her boutique, but on the way the unicorn kept nuzzling up against Applejack. And Applejack swore she felt Rarity sniff her hair. Finally reaching the boutique, Applejack was about to head on back to the party when Rarity wrapped her arms around the others neck. "Noooo." She whined pouting her lips out and making Applejack sweat. "Help me inside too?" With those big beautiful eyes staring at her longingly, Applejack really didn't have much of a choice.<p>

"Awright." Opening the door and bringing the drunken unicorn inside, Applejack decided to leave the lights off in case they woke up Rarity's little sister. Leading her up the stairs, the apple farmer was surprised to see a lot of pictures of her and Rarity from all the parties and other times they'd hung out. It really surprised her how much the unicorn cared for her. _"Just not in the way I care for her."_ Applejack thought to herself.

Finally reaching Rarity's room, Applejack helped Rarity onto her bed, but then the drunk unicorn decided to pull Applejack in with her. "Hehehehe, aren't we just the scandalous types. What would people say if they saw us right now?" Applejack was quite surprised when Rarity was able to pin her to the bed, straddling her in the process. For a pony that didn't do much physical labor, she was quite strong. _"Or maybe you're just not fighting it."_ She thought as Rarity's horn began to glow. The record player in the corner came to life, covered in the same glow as Rarity's horn, and began playing out the beat of Kim Wilde-Stallions 'Keep me hanging on'. Rarity pulled her arms away from pinning Applejack, but the orange earth pony found she didn't really feel like getting up at the moment. Above her, Rarity was moving her body back and forth to the beat of the music, hair tossing and turning as she shook her head. "To be honest Applejack, I couldn't care less what other people would think of me right now, I just simply want to," Her face was suddenly close to Applejacks, her eyes piercing deep into the others soul. "Have a good time."

And then Rarity kissed Applejack. And Applejack could only think of how wonderful Rarity's mouth tasted, how her tongue glided effortlessly over the apple farms own, and how their bodies just seem to mold perfectly together, as if they were meant for each other.

But eventually, Applejack had to push Rarity away, for no matter how much she wanted this, she knew the unicorn wasn't in her right mind. "Rar, yer' not thinkin' straight."

Pouting again, Rarity tried to smash her lips on Applejacks, but now that the earth pony was honestly trying to hold off the drunken unicorn, she found that she wasn't strong enough. "Damn it!" The sudden curse surprised Applejack, who had never really heard such rough language from the unicorn before. "Why won't you just enjoy this with me? Why?"

Tears were falling down Rarity's cheeks now, and Applejack found herself wrapping her arms around the other pony in a comforting manner as the sounds of the song continued on in the background. "Darn it sugar cube ah wish ah could, Celestia knows ah do, but ah won't do it while yer' drunk."

Rarity sniffled slightly, and frowned into Applejacks mane. "I'm not that drunk." Silence. "Okay maybe a little." Relaxing herself into Applejack, Rarity looked up into the earth pony's eyes. "Will you at least stay with me for the night?"

Applejack smiled, nodding her head as she removed her hat and placed it on the nightstand. "Sure thing." Settling herself down with the unicorn, Applejack placed a small kiss on the others head before both fell off to slumber land.

* * *

><p>Fluttershy had finally gotten the courage to go to one of Pinkies famous all night parties. Usually the yellow Pegasus would have been too terrified to go out this late at night, but she had been building up courage all day and was determined to have fun. "There's no such thing as monsters, there's no such thing as monsters." She kept repeating to herself.<p>

Soon Fluttershy reached the bakery, and just as she was about to open the door, it flung open and revealed a pony shaped being covered in wrapping. "Uuuuughhhhh!"

"...eep." Was all Fluttershy said before passing out from fear.

Seconds later Pinkie Pie appeared in the door way, looking back and forth between the wrapped up Dash and the passed out Fluttershy. "Yay! More guests." Picking up the passed out Pegasus effortlessly, Pinkie turned to Rainbow. "C'mon Dashie, this party's just starting!"

"Mmmmmmgh!" Dash cried as she was dragged back into the chaos of balloons and party string.

* * *

><p><strong>AN(2): **Just to give credit where it's due, I am parodying Kim Wilde when Rarity turns the stereo on, I just couldn't think of a good pun for her name.


End file.
